Amane's Item
by AmaneBakura1
Summary: Nanase found a necklace, one that belonged to Bakura's little sister Amane. But since Amane died before she realized its power, what was Amane's destiny is now Nanase's. Of course Amane still helps. How? Thats for me to know! please R&R!
1. From the Beginning

Note: if you hate boring beginnigs, skip the first chapter then when I post the second.  
  
Amane:  
All right, if I'm going to be telling most of this story you're going to have to know me and you're going to have to know this from the beginning. I am Amane Bakura, I am (or was) a twelve year old girl in the 6th grade, I have (had) an older brother, Ryou (a.k.a. Bakura), who was in the 8th grade (getting ready to go to High School). My father is an archaeologist who also owns Domino Museum (but we don't live in Domino). My mother usually stays at home most of the time and she also worries about Ryou getting into a good high school, and Leon is Ryou's friend with whom he plays Monster World a lot (ok and I have a little crush on him) I think that's about everyone so here's what happens;  
  
It was a Friday afternoon and I was in my room writing poems (but I can't write well, why does Ryou get all the writing talents?). All the things I wrote are 1/3 good 2/3 horrible! I had a stanza in the first poem I liked, but the second one was written like a five-year-old's poem. *sigh Oh well. Maybe with time will come skill. I made a few more adjustments to one of my poems even though it did no good. It was 3:45 pm right now, so in about fifteen minutes my mom and I would go get Ryou (he's at a friend's house) and come home before Father comes home from his trip to Eypt. I couldn't wait, he left a week after Ryou's birthday (Sept. 9) and had been gone for two months. I admit it, I cried a lot during those two months, and luckily Ryou and mom understood (thank God!). Well I had turned on some music to keep my brain from completely frying from trying to write so much and looked at the ceiling for no particular reason. Before I fell asleep my mom called me and told me we had to get Ryou from Leon's so I had to leave my place of solitude (I should write about that).  
  
Mrs. Bakura  
  
4:00, time to get Ryou from Leon's. I went to get Amane, who was lying on the floor in her room (why does she always hide like that?) and told her it was time to leave. Amane and I talked on the way there but when we got there and I asked Amane to get Ryou, she suddenly went silent. That was unusual, I can never get her to be quiet and now she wouldn't say a word.  
  
"You don't want to?" I asked her.  
  
"Urm..... no thanks." was her answer. I noticed she was slightly blushing and I understood the whole thing.  
  
"All right." I said getting out of the car.  
  
Amane  
  
I wanted to stay in the car to avoid making a fool out of myself in front of Leon but now I had managed to make a fool out of myelf in front of my own mother. How humilitating, at least no one would know.... for a while. I watcher mom knock on the door and talk to Leon's mother outside the house while waiting for the boys. My guess was that they were talking about high schools but that's just my guess. Ryou and Leon came out and said their good-byes. Then Leon looked over at me and waved at me. Well so much for hiding, I returned the wave to Leon and waited for Ryou and mom.  
  
"Hey, Amane." Ryou said when he got into the car.  
  
"Hey." I said. That's pretty much all Ryou and I said on the way home since mom kept talking to him (remember, he's in the 8th grade and my mom's a worrywort) about school, homework, tests, all that stuff. I didn't really listen since I was going to see my father later that evening. Later that evening:  
It's 5:15, only fifteen more minutes until dad gets home! I can't wait! As soon as dad gets home we ere going to have dinner but until then Ryou and I were talking in my room. We talked about for a while, I even got a couple of tips for my writing too! I liked talking with Ryou, I had no clue that it would be one of the last times we could talk together like that.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"Dad's home!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the door with Ryou close behind me. By the time I got to the door, mom and dad were already hugging. "Ryou, Amane, what's new?" Dad asked. There as nothing else to do but join in the happy reunion, soon Ryou joined as well. It's so hard now to think that that moment was one of the last times we were together as a family.  
  
At dinner, father gave us gifts he got from Egypt. He got mom a sculpture of Anubis, Ryou a golden ring called the Millennium Ring, and myself, a simple silver necklace with a charm that was an Anhk. I'm not terribly fond of jewelery, but I loved this necklace and put it on right away.  
  
Ryou  
Father's finally home! I missed him so much. He's been gone for two months. He came back with gifts for all of us. A sculpture of Anubis for mother, a silver necklace for Amane, and I got a golden ring. "You know the guy called that the 'Millennium Ring'". Father said.  
  
"Hmm......" was my reply.  
  
"Ya, the guy also said it had something to do with Duel Monsters." Father said.  
  
I nearly choked, "Duel Monsters? You mean that new card game Pegasus made? (Father nodded) That's impossible!"  
  
"Impossible, but convincing, so I bought it for one million yen!" father said.  
  
"ONE MILLION YEN?!" I said (ok yelled), "You've got to be kidding me!" "And I am." father said, "I got it because I knew you were meant to have that thing. Call me crazy but-"  
  
"Crazy." Amane said with a chuckle.  
  
"Thank you, Amane," Father said, "call me crazy but that's the truth." That's now the truth I wish weren't true. 


	2. About a week later

Chapter 2  
(sorry if this seems short) Amane  
It has been about a week since dad came home but he had to leave for Domino Museum to check something. He left early this morning so there was no real fromal good-bye. At the moment I was writing about how it feels when someone close to you leaves........... and once again I was stuck, in great need of Ryou's advice but he was at Hikaru's right now. I thought I was going to just sit there stuck for a half hour but all the sudden the phone rang. I had a weird feeling it wasn't someone selling life insurance. I heard my mom pick up the phone and I kept quiet so I could hear what she was saying. "Hello? ..... Ryou?............. Ryou, calm down and talk slower. ..........That's not possible......... Ok Amane and I are coming to help." She hung up the phone and walked towards me but didn't look at me. "Come on, we have to go to Hikaru's." she said. By the tone of her voice I knew better than to ask questions since I figured they would be answered soon enough.  
  
Ryou  
Heh, I was about to beat Hikaru at Monster World. He knew it, Leon knew it, and I knew it. All I needed to do was roll lower than a 10 and I'd win. I rolled the dice......... 05, I won! Hikaru laughed a little and said, "Geez, I can't seem to win anymore......" he fainted and was about to hit his head on the table until Leon caught him.  
  
"Hikaru! Wake up!" "Oh my gosh, did I do this?" I said.  
  
"Of course not!" Leon said, "Come on, man, wake up!" Hikaru's parents weren't home and neither Leon or myself knew much about health.  
  
"I'll call my mother." I said running to the phone. My mom used to be a doctor so if anyone could help, she could. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" mother said after about three rings.  
  
"Mom!" I said.  
  
"Ryou?" she said sounding rather shocked.  
  
"Mom, Hikaru fainted and he won't wake up! I'm not sure what happened, we were playing Monster World and right after he lost he fainted!" I said rather quickly.  
  
"Ryou calm down and talk slower." mother said calmly.  
  
"He fainted! What if he went into a coma?!" I asked.  
  
"That's not possible." mother said.  
  
"Well, can you come help us?" I asked.  
  
"Ok Amane and I are coming to help." mother said. Then we both hung up. I went to Hikaru's room where Leon was sitting next to the unconcious Hikaru. I noticed Hikaru's face was soaked so I assumed that Leon tried to splash water on his face to wake him up.  
  
"This guy won't wake up!" Leon said, "What do we do?"  
  
"Wait i guess." I said. Yet little did I know that the people we were waiting for weren't going to come.  
  
Amane  
On the way to Hikaru's we didn't talk for more than half the drive. Mom looked worried but why? Why is she so worried about Ryou? Right then it hit me that Ryou had been acting different since father came home. Could that have something to do with this? When we stopped at a Stop sign I had the courage to ask for a second opinion.  
  
"Mom?" I said.  
  
"Yes?" mom said.  
  
"Is it me or does Ryou seem different to you?" there I asked.  
  
She didn't reply right away. The car started moving again and finally she spoke.  
  
"Well a little different but nothing to- AMANE LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
I looked to my right and saw some car speeding straight towards us. I had no time to react, I couldn't scream or say a prayer, or anything. All I could do was prepare for a big BOOM!  
  
I can't really remember what happened next very well, there was a bright flash, a loud noise, a couple screams, and I remember I got hit very, very hard. I couldn't really see. All I could see where blurs moving around. My head hurt so much and I couldn't move at all. Then everything started fading away and right before everything went black I heard someone say, "Dude, did you hit something?" And that was the last thing I'd ever hear. 


	3. No One Knows I'm Here!

Chapter 3  
  
Amane  
  
When my sense of sight finally came back to me I counldn't remember what had happened but right then I was standing in the middle of a four way intersection watching police cars, ambulances, and passers by crowd around two cars that had crashed. I looked around until I could clearly see one of the cars...... my mom's car.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's my mom's car!" I exclaimed. No one seemed to hear me. I guess I could see why. Who would listen to a 12 year old kid at a time like this?  
  
"No one can hear you." a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a young woman no older than twenty-five standing in front of me. "I kinda noticed that." I said. I know that was rude but my mom's car is smashed right in the middle of the street. What do you expect?  
  
"They can't see you either." she said. They couldn't see me? That's just nonsense.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well they can't see you," the lady said pointing at me, "but they can see you.", she said pointing to a stretcher that was covered with yellow.  
  
"W-what?" I said.  
  
"You were in the accident, remember, Amane?" the lady said. Until right then, I had forgotten that I was in that accident but when she reminded me the whole thing came rushing back to me.  
  
"So...... I'm dead?! (the lady nodded) What happened to my mom?!" I asked. The lady pointed to another stretcher also covered with a yellow thingy (I don't know the technical term for it).  
  
"No..... t-this, this can't be!" I said.  
  
"It is, Amane." a familiar voice said. I turned back around and saw my mom (or the spirit of my mom). If I had the ability to burst into tears, I would've done so right then.  
  
"Calm down, Amane," the lady said, "it's ok."  
  
"No it's not!" I said. Right then I realized something, "How do you know my name?" I asked.  
  
The lady smiled a warm, gentle smile, "I'm your gaurdian angel," she said, "Come now, it's time to go."  
  
"Go where?" I asked.  
  
"Where else? Heaven of course." she said. I had a friend who's Catholic so I knew of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. According to her Heaven is the most beautiful place ever (how she knows, I have no clue). But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and see what happens.  
  
"You are not ready to go to Heaven?" my gaurdian angel asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No," I said, "not yet."  
  
"Fine. I'll come back later ok?" she said. I didn't hear her. I was too lost in thought to hear anything. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that I realized that they were gone.  
  
Ryou  
Geez, it's been an hour already, what happened to them? There was an awkward silence in Hikaru's room. Leon and I just sat there watching him hoping soon he'd wake up. The silcence was broken when Leon went to the bathroom (ya I know, too much information but there was nothing else happening). About two minutes later the doorbell rang. Finally they were here! Since the bathroom was closer to the door, Leon beat me to answering the door.  
  
"Mom?" he said shocked. Leon's mom was here? She wasn't going to come for at least another hour or so. I got to the door and saw Leon's mom hugging Leon and sobbing into his shoulder. When she saw me she said, "Oh, Bakura!". She let go of Leon and started hugging me and crying into my shoulder. Leon and I exchanged looks of confusion with each other and stayed silent. After Leon's mom pulled herself together she said, "Leon, Bakura, get in the car."  
  
"But what about-" Leon began.  
  
"Get in the car." she said. So we left Hikaru in the house and got into the car (we knew where Hikaru hid a key to his house so if we needed to get back in we knew how). What was going on? Leon's mom came into the car and started the car. Neither Leon or myself wanted to ask what was going on though we both wanted to know. We got to a four-way intersection where there appeared to be an accident of some sort but with all the people running around I couldn't tell. Leon's mom parked the car and got out so Leon and I followed.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Leon asked. Either his mom didn't hear him or she ignored him and walked towards the police cars and up to one of the policemen. I watched as she and the policeman talked to see if I could pick up any clues as to what was going on. They seemed to look at me a couple of times. Oh no, my mother probably called Leon's mom and Leon's mom probably told the officer what had happened with Hikaru! At least that was the only conclusion I came up with before the police officer came up to me and asked, "Are you Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"Yes." I said nervously. The officer looked at me closely.  
  
"You're not in trouble with me so calm down." he said, "Are you related to Amane Bakura?" Amane? Why was he asking about her?  
  
"She's my sister." I said. The officer nodded and looked at the ground for a while.  
  
"Come with me." he said putting his arm on my shoulder. I looked back at Leon who looked absolutely clueless and was in the arms of his sobbing mother once again. Whatever I was going to find out right now wasn't going to be good.  
The policeman was leading me through the crowds of reporters and medical doctors. I was still completely lost. "I'm guessing you know what happens when you drink or smoke right?" he asked. I simply nodded.  
  
"Ok." he said. Finally we reached the center of the accident and I suddenly froze.  
  
Before me was my mother's car badly damaged since another car ran into it.  
  
"Oh ya, I should probably give you this." the officer said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out........ Amane's necklace. 


	4. They're Gone Forever

Chapter 4  
  
Ryou  
I firmly clenched Amane's necklace.  
  
"Are they ok? Amane and mother?!" I asked praying that they were. The officer looked at the ground and shook his head.  
  
"They're both..... gone." he said. Gone?...... It couldn't be true.... but it was, there was no reason for the policeman to lie to me, not about something like this. I couldn't look at the policeman, I couldn't look at anyone, I had to get away from there and I don't know...... just get away from everyone! I began to run although I wasn't sure where I was running to. I ran into a reporter who asked if I knew anything about the accident but I completly ignored her and continued to run until I came back to Leon and his mother. Now Leon looked slightly pale and sad rather than clueless.  
  
"Bakura, I'm sorry." he said. I didn't respond. What do you say to that anyway? Leon's mother (who was still crying) came up to me and hugged me. Then the policeman came up to us.  
  
"Ryou, your dad's alive right?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"He's in Domino City right now." I said, trying not to choke on my words.  
  
"I see." he said. He turned to Leon's mother, "Can we discuss this at your house?" he asked. Leon's mother nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll follow you then." he said. Leon and I got into the car and drove off with the policeman close behind. I had no clue how to handle this. The last time someone died was when I was five. That was when my grandmother died. Amane was three and didn't really understand anything about what was going on. Then again, I was only five so I didn't understand either. Back then, all I knew was that grandma was asleep and wouldn't wake up. But now I understood that when people are dead, they're not coming back. They weren't unconcious, they were gone for good. I couldn't stand being around people right now. I needed to be alone, but that wan't going to happen.  
  
Finally we got to Leon's house and went inside.  
  
"All right, as we were saying," the policeman said (he must have done this before, he's being way too calmabout this), "is there anyway to reach your dad?"  
  
"His cell phone." I said.  
  
"All right, we have to tell him what happend, so do you want to tell him or would you rather I did it?" he asked. I pulled out my father's number from my pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Here." I said.  
  
"Thank you." he said. He dialed the number on his cell phone and talked to my father. I didn't want to listen to them, so I stood up and went outside.  
  
Leon  
Poor Bakura. I've never seen him this sad (except that time when he was five and his grandma died but he didn't understand the meaning of death back then). I know he's always pale but now he was an even whiter shade of uh..... white. When we got back to my house the officer called Bakura's dad. At this time Bakura went outside. I would've followed him but I wanted to hear what was going on and besides, Bakura needs to be by himself right now. The officer talked to Bakura's dad for a while (I suppose he was giving the details of what happened in the accident, I couldn't tell since he talked so softly) and then handed the phone to my mom. My mom went to the other room to talk to Bakura's dad....... and then came an awkward silence between the officer and myself. Finally after what had seemed like hours, my mom came back.  
  
"Bakura's staying with us until his dad comes back." she said. Well that was a mixture between a good thing and a bad thing.  
  
"By the way, officer," my mom said, "what happened to the people who hit the car?"  
  
"The driver hit his head hard on the glass, cut open his head, and got a cuncussion, but the paramedics doubt he'll last through the night. The passenger smokes a lot and after breathing all the smoke from the crash, he lungs just gave out on him so he died." he said with no hint of sympathy in his voice.  
  
"Oh my." my mom said. Now this discussion was starting to scare me so I went outside with Bakura. He didn't seem to notice I came outside.  
  
"Hey." I said. Bakura jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi." he said trying to force a smile.  
  
"I guess you're staying here until your dad comes home." I said.  
  
"Great." Bakura said in a way that meant "why me?" I noticed that it was starting to get late.  
  
"Hey are you coming inside?" I asked.  
  
"In a minute." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou  
After a while, Leon came outside and told me that I was going to stay at his house until my father came home. On any other occasion, that would've sounded great, but now it almost seemed like the worst thing possible. Then Leon went inside (I guess it's because I was such bad company right now). When I was going to go inside I realized that my hand hurt. I opened it and saw Amane's necklace which had left and indentation of the Key of Life in my hand that was now damp with tears that slipped out of my eyes. I know this wasn't the last remain of Amane but to me it was. 


	5. Funeral DayNow What?

Chapter 5 (short one sorry) A couple of days later: Ryou  
One would think after something bad like this happened things would look better. Well not for me, when my fatehr came back and we got home we just sat together. We didn't speak, and as far as I knew we didn't need to. The accident had taken us both by surprise and stuck us hard since we hadn't been expecting it. I didn't eat dinner like I have been doing for the past few days. I went straight to my room and cried my eyes out (I may be a guy but I have emotions). I was the one who called them so I felt it was my fault. I didn't tell this to my father, Leon or anyone. This is something I don't think I'll be able to tell anyone for a while. At school people wouldn't stop apologizing to me, and the teachers and principal said the school should have a memorial for Amane. Getting through that was hard but worse than that was Amane and mother's funeral. That was the worst day of my life.  
  
Funeral Day:  
The funeral day.......... it finally came after days of wishing that time would stop so there wouldn't be a funeral. That didn't happen. I wore black just like everyone else there. I thought the day Amane died was horrible but this was worse. Father kept a serious look on his face trying not to cry, and many of Amane's friends from schoo were already crying just like their moms who were friends of mother. The day wouldn't seem to end. I won't go into great detail, I don't want to relive it. But right before they lowered their coffins, I stopped them and asked them to open Amane's. So they did. I took one last look at my sister, the little kid who always followed me around, asked me for help when she would write poems, and looked to me for strength when dealing with her own problems. I took her necklace out of my pocket and looked at it. I couldn't keep it, so I opened Amane's cold. lifeless hand and put her necklace in it and closed her hand. Then they closed the coffin and lowered her and my mother so they could return to the ashes. Good-bye, mom. Good-bye Amane. Good-bye..... forever.  
  
Amane  
You think eventuall things would look up for Ryou. Well they do a little and then plummit. You guys know the story; he was finally beginning to move on with his life and got into a good high shcool just like mom hoped he would. He hung out with Leon the same way they did before I died until Leon also went into a coma (Hikaru has been in a coma since the day he lost the Monster World game to Ryou). Leon and Hikaru weren't the only two that went into comas after playing Ryou, many of Ryou's friends went into a coma, and those that didn't Ryou told not to be friends with him for their own good. After teachers heard of people into comas, Ryou moved to Domino City and transferred to Domino High. That was where he met Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Miho. As you know Yugi and the gang wanted to be friends with Ryou despite Ryou telling them that he didn't want to hurt them (bless them!). That night was when Ryou and I figured out that Ryou had another (evil) personality. The naxt day the evil side played Yugi's other side and lost (thank goodness!). But the war between the two personalities didn't stop there. There were two tournaments that Ryou unwillingly went to. One was Duelist Kingdom. Over that time Ryou, Yugi, and I learned more about Shadow Games. But Battle City was just horrible! Ryou's evil half cut Ryou's arm just to he could help some freak named Marik gain the trust of Yugi's friends! Then Ryou even got sent to the Shadow Relm thanks to his evil persoality. I'm so glad he's ok now but man, it was so hard to watch. Now it's summer, this school year Ryou will be attending Domino High as a sophmore. But before summer ended something called me back to my home town. I found myself in front of my grave. What the heck am I doing here? I turned around and saw a girl possibly a year older than me sitting at the foot of a tree writing in a notebook. I saw it said on the front, "Property of Nanase" so I'm guessing her name is Nanase. I had never seen this girl in my life but for some reason she seemed........ familiar to me. But why? Who is she?  
  
. 


	6. Meet Nanase

Chapter 6  
  
Nanase  
I guess I'm the other part of this so I need to introduce myself. Very well, my name is Nanase, I am 14 and will be attending Domino High as a freshman this year. My mom's in America and my dad programs computers and stuff and sometimes travels around to lear more about computers. I have an older brother named Rakster. He will be a senior this year at... well it's hard to say since he used to go to Don Bosco Tech in America but the whole issue is very confusing so let's just say he's never in one spot for too long. He's also a duelist and goes to many tournaments (you'll hear his stories later). I am also a duelist but not a very dedicated one. I don't go to tournaments, I don't feel as if my life is over if I lose a duel, and now I don't have much time for it. One reason is because I play the guitar. I'm not very good but I'm learning. Right now my dad, Rakster, and I are in a city called Kolkhos. It's hard to say where it is but it's a good distance away from Domino. Anyway we were in Kolkhos for the last week of summer. My dad and Rakster got in an argument at the hotel we were staying at so I left and found myself wandering in a graveyard when I decided to stop running. Before you start thinking I'm obsessed with death, I don't normally hang out at graveyards, I just need to get away from all the noise so I'm in the one place where your surrounded by people and it's dead silent. I brought my notebook with me just in case I an inspiration to write something or in case I remembered something I had to say to Kelly in my next e-mail (I tend to forget things a lot). As I sat there at the foot of a tree something glittered in the grass. I got up and walked over to see what it was. It was a simple necklace; a silver chain with the Egyptian sign of life on it. My first thought was that the chain broke and it fell off someone's neck but the chain was in one peice and it was still connected in the back. Well no matter how it got on the ground I don't know. I looked over at the grave next to where the necklace was. It read:  
  
Amane Bakura, age 12  
April 3, (the date was covered with moss) to November 17, (covered in moss)  
A young student, daughter, sister, and victim to a horrible accident. May she be at rest eternallly with her mother, and never forget her father and brother who were left behind.  
  
I kinda wish I knew more about her, like who her family was and how she died but it's none of my buisness. Whoever this necklace belonged to must have known this girl or her mother so I put the necklace on top of Amane's headstone and turned to leave the graveyard. I"m going back to Domino tomorrow and I still have to do a little packing.  
  
Amane  
I watched this girl, Nanase, scribble something in her notebook and then look at the ground. Something there must have caught her attention. I looked at the spot she was looking at and saw..... MY NECKLACE?! How is that possible? I saw Ryou put that in my hand while I was in my grave! It can't be on the ground, at least the ground didn't show signs of people digging there or anything. Nanase picked up the necklace and examined the chain. She looked pretty confused (that made two of us) and then looked over at my headstone. She read what it said aloud (I know what is says). She just sat for a while, I guess trying to decide what to do, and then put the necklace in my headstone. She stood and turned to leave. As soon as she turned her back the necklace began to glow and somehow I felt sort of hmm.... connected to her I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it but I'm pretty sure I'm going to see Nanase again very soon.  
  
Nanase  
I got back to the hotel and saw Rakster sitting at the table drawing.  
  
"Where'd you go?" he asked.  
  
"On a walk." answered simply. Things were very quiet now so I guessed that the argument was over.  
  
"Dude, you have so much packing to do." Rakster said.  
  
"Dude, no I don't." I said, "I did some packing last night and I didn't bring that much with me."  
  
"Whatever." Rakster said, returning to his drawing. Rakster is one of the best artists I know. He gets mad when his pictures don't look perfect but they're all good dang it! Anyway I went into another room before Rakster began cursing at how "bad" his picture looked. I got some of my remaining clothes out of a drawer and went to go put them in my bag but suddenly stopped. Sitting on my bag was that necklace I found in the graveyard. That couldn't be right it's not possible. Ok, this probably isn't the same necklace. No way it somehow moved from the top of that gravestone to the top of my bag! Ok now I'm freaking myself out. Oh well, no point in stressing out over an inanimate object, besides, it's pretty and somewhat gothic, I think. So I put it on and looked in the mirror. Somehow it looked right, like I was meant to have this necklace. I dismissed that thought quickly and repeated to myself, "It just looks good on black." "Please don't lose it." A small voice said behind me. I quickly spun around and saw no one there. I knew it wasn't Rakster, his voice was too low. Kelly told me that I was listening to too many songs about people having voices in their heads (*cough! Linkin Park *cough Papercut *cough)  
  
So I guess those songs are finally getting to me. Oh well.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" my dad asked. Well I wasn't hungry but I guess if they're leaving I have to go for the ride. Before I left I quietly said, "Don't worry. I won't." Tomorrow was going to be a long trip home and the day after that was the first day of school, September 3. 


	7. She can Hear Me Nanase's Dream

Note from author: sorry i haven't posted for a while! the holidays are crazy. o ya and about Kelly, she is Nanase's American internet friend. Nanase explains more about her soon. Sorry I confused you guys! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 7  
  
Amane  
I'm beginning to think that you know some of the things that happen before I tell you. So I'm guessing you know Nanase put on the necklace (she doesn't know it belonged to a dead person so that's good). "Please don't lose it." I said to myself (at least I thought to myself). Nanase quickly spun around totally shocked. Luckily she didn't see me (being dead, I can fly! ^-^), but how could she hear me in the first place? or maybe it was something else. Right then, Nanase's dad came back and asked if she and her brother were hungry. Nanase didn't look that hungry but was getting ready to go anyway. But before she left I heard her say, "Don't worry I won't lose it." And I knew right then she heard me without a doubt.  
  
Nanase  
We had dinner and decided that we were going to leave about 6:30 am so we could be at home before traffic built up. Other besides that, I wasn't really paying attention. Not mainly because of that voice I heard before we left but because I never pay attention. What? I'm fourteen and Rakster and my dad are computer guys so I don't understand them. When we finally got home I just wanted to go to bed. No more voices, no more graveyards, nothing! I just want a nice rest before the last day of summer.  
  
Amane  
When Nanase, her father, and her brother came home from dinner, Nanas went straight to bed. Ever since I died I never had to sleep but now I felt really drowzy........  
  
(This is a dream now) Nanase  
I'm in a passenger seat of a car... and the driver is a lady with a slightly worried look on her face. Ok this is sorta freaky.  
  
Amane  
I'm in a passenger seat of a car that is in motion. I looked out the window.... wait I know this street. This is where I died! But wait... did I die in the first place? I looked at the driver. It was my mom! I tried to say something to her but no words came out of my mouth. Oooooh. I see this is a dream. I looked to my right and saw Nanase. Wait, whose dream is this? Is this Nanase's dream or my nightmare?  
  
Nanase  
For some reason I felt as if I knew the driver although I had never seen her before in my life. I also felt that I've been on this street before, recently I think. I tried to remember the name of this street but I couldn't remember for some reason. I looked back at the driver and saw a thirteen or fourteen year old girl sitting between us. The three of us drove on and talked. I have no clue what about but we talked.  
  
Amane  
Ok this is definiltely the way mom and I were going when I died. After driving a couple blocks I noticed we were coming up to the intersection where the accident took place. I knew it was a dream but if felt real and I had to try to protect Nanase. "GET OUT!" I yelled, pushing Nanase straight through the door (hey, it's a dream). Nanase looked at me rather shocked before she fell through the door and into the street. Then mom and I drove into what was to be both our deaths.  
  
Nanase  
Ok.... nothing was happening. I looked at the road for a while. The driver kept talking about something but I'm not sure what she said. But the girl next to me seemed clearer to me. I could see she was waiting for something. She looked at me once and then back at the street. I looked out the window and watched passing scenery for a while. "GET OUT!" the girl yelled. I stared at her for a quick moment but she pushed me THROUGH the door before I could say anything to her or see her face clearly. I landed in the middle of the street (surprisingly it didn't hurt). I stood up and watched the car stop at a four-way intersection. When the car began moving again, another car on the right rammed into the car..... then I woke up. For some reason my heart was racing as if I were in that crash myself. But I wasn't. For a dream that seemed pretty realistic. I glanced at the clock to look at the time (it took a while because my eyes had to focus). 5:54 am, oh well better get up now. After that dream, I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I took in a deep breath. It's going to be a long trip home. I guess we may be home around I guess nine or ten if we leave at 6:30. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ author: ok once again I am soo sorry for not updating for so long! 


	8. Happy Bday Ryou!

Author's note: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long! and I do not own anything.... whatever that means but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 8

__

Domino City, September 2

__

Ryou

It's now 6:30 am on my 16th birthday and sadly I have no one to celebrate with (except my Yami but he wants to get rid of me, not celebrate with me). I have never told Yugi or anyone else at Domino High when my birthday was so I expect no visits today. Father is coming home today but he won't be home until about one o'clock. Surprisingly my father not being home and having no one to celebrate with did not really bother me. What did bother me was that this was the second birthday I'd be celebrating without Mother and Amane. So to me this is just the day before school starts.

__

Nanase

Dude, it's 6:30 and we're going to leave. Nothing is happening!

__

Ryou

I've been sitting around for about an hour now. I have nothing to do. I know Yugi's my friend and I should be hanging with him but... I don't want to put him or anyone else in danger. I know I've said that before but now I just have a weird feeling that something bad might happen if I'm with Yugi too long. I can't explain it. It's just that I'm so weak and pathetic that it is no challenge for my Yami to take control of me... oh no... not again.....

__

Yami Bakura

I believe I have no need to introduce myself to you mortals. Today is my host's birthday (I'm not dumb). Perhaps Yugi will feel sorry for Ryou knowing that there is no one (family) Ryou has to celebrate with (I for one refuse to celebrate anything) and come over. That would be the perfect chance to strike. But wait... Ryou has never said anything about his birthday to Yugi or anyone. Damn it. *sigh Well no point in controlling Ryou now.

__

Nanase

It's been an hour.... that's it.

__

Ryou

Ok, nothing seemed to have happened. It was getting pretty close to eight. I should get out of here just for some fresh air. At least until Father comes home. It'll make time go faster. I went to the door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" 

Instantly, I shut the door.

"Aww man, I knew he heard us." Joey's New York accented voice said.

"Bakura, it's us!" Yugi said.

Well at the moment it seemed like my Yami wasn't going to control me so what could happen? I opened the door again.

"Sorry, you guys startled me." I said. They all just smiled.

"Well you didn't tell us when your birthday was so how could you know we were coming?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, how did you guys find out when my birthday was then?" I asked.

"Well we..." Yugi began, "how did we find out?"

Joey smiled and said, "Heh, well Tristan and I figured it out-HEY!" Tea had punched Joey in the arm. After she hit him she gave him a mean look.

"We used Kaiba's system to look at profiles of the finalists at Battle City and found your birthday there." Tristan said. 

The thought of Battle City made me feel sick. I guess Yugi could tell because he quickly said, "But that's not the point. Why are you spending your birthday by yourself?"

I couldn't really answer him right away. Along with not telling him when my birthday was, I have never told them I had a younger sister... and that she and my mother died a little over two years ago. And I knew Yugi would not listen if I told him I didn't want to put him in easy reach of my Yami.

"I'm waiting for my father to get home." I said as soon as that response popped into my head.

"When will he be back?" Yugi asked. 

"About one o'clock." I answered (hey I couldn't lie to him again).

"Well that's no problem then!" Joey said.

"Ya!" Tea said.

"Come on Bakura, even if we're running late we can call your dad or you could leave him a note." Yugi said.

Well I can't get out of this now.

"All right hold on one minute." I said. I found a piece of paper and quickly wrote down where I was, grabbed my key, went outside, and locked the door behind me.

"Ok so what do you wanna do?" Yugi asked.

"LET'S SEE FINDING NEMO!!!!" Joey said.

"You saw that three times the first time it was in theatres." Tea said.

"Hey that was a great movie! I for one am glad it is back in theatres." Tristan said defensively.

"You guys, it's Bakura's decision." Yugi said, "So what do you say?"

"Movie sounds great." I said. Maybe today wouldn't be bad after all.

__

Nanase

Ok we've been on the road for a while now. More than an hour and a half at least. I was writing what looked interesting in my notebook so I could tell Kelly later via-e-mail. Kelly is my internet friend who lives in the U.S. She is a duelist as well and has a good taste in music (at least I think so). I met her once in person when I went to visit my mom in the U.S. Ever since then, we've become more of best friends rather then pen (e-mail) pals. Writing while driving doesn't work that well. There are too many distractions like the music that changes from rock, to oldies, to pop, Rakster's singing (although he just changes the lyrics to a bunch of songs to have something to do with pants) and then the occasional, "Now's the time to point and laugh!" also from Rakster. I looked out the window and noticed we were about thirty minutes from home. While looking out the window I caught myself fingering my necklace again. Ever since I heard that voice say,  
"Please don't lose it." and had that weird dream that was so real, I've been kinda spooked.

No matter how many times I tried to say, "_It was just my imagination_" to myself, I knew I did hear that voice. But maybe... AUGH! Never mind! I need to get my mind off this. ...Well nothing else is coming to mind, or at least anything that helped. The thought of the first day of school twisted my stomach and everything else just linked back to those eerie events. I opened my notebook again and wrote, "_Why can't I escape this voice? Escape that thought? Or Escape that dream?_" Actually that wasn't half-bad. Needs some work but it wasn't a bad start. Heh, finally a way to make my haunting thoughts do something good. 

"OH! LET ME SEE!" Rakster yelled reaching back for my notebook. Before I could firmly grasp my notebook, he had it in his hands and was reading what I had written, or at least I thought that's what he was doing. He handed it back to me rather quickly and I saw that he had drawn a pair of pants... Well at least he hadn't read what I just wrote. 

"Hee hee, pants." was all that Rakster said. He may be a senior in high school, but he acts immature at times. There's about fifteen minutes until we get home but we're probably going to stop and eat first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If any of you know everything about anime and video games, you might have already noticed that some names came from other things aside from Yu-Gi-Oh! So thank you Nadiesco (or however you spell it) for the name Izumi, thank you Street Fighter Alpha Ex 2 for the name Nanase, and Ranma 1/2 for the name of the city Kolkhos. Once again I am very sorry for not updating sooner! :-(


	9. Let's Go to the Movies!

Ryou

Well the first showing of the movie didn't start until 9:45 so we still had some time to kill. 

"Hey Bakura, have you gotten any new cards lately?" Yugi asked. 

"I'm not sure..." I said as I got my (well my Yami's) deck out of my pocket and began looking through the cards. Yugi's face quickly fell. Probably because he was trying to avoid talking about my other personality as much as possible. I looked at the cards (all dark fiends) and put them away.

"Look the same to me." I said trying to sound as if I knew what cards were in there before. Yugi looked at Tea signaling that she should start a new subject. 

"So what do you think the new Freshmen are going to be like?" she asked.

"I dunno but if they're not like Joey then I guess they're ok." Tristan said jokingly. 

"WHAT'D YA SAY?!" Joey yelled grabbing Tristans shirt by the collar fire flaring up in his eyes.

"Dude, it's a joke, LAUGH!" Tristan said.

"Guys calm down." Yugi said, "Hey Joey, isn't Serenity going to high school this year?" 

Joey let go of Tristan and shook his head, "Naw, eighth grade." he said. My stomach suddenly twisted, that would be the grade Amane would be going into if she hadn't....

"Bakura are you ok?" Yugi asked. I hadn't told him or the gang about what really happened to my sister... actually they don't even know I had a sister. 

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing." I said. Yugi gave me a suspicious stare and said, "Ok..." Then there was a small bit of silence.

"Well I say there are going to be little duelists waitin' for a thrashin'!" Joey said. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea shrugged, "I just hope there's no freak trying to control the world." she said. If she meant for that to be a joke, none of us were laughing, none of us would even speak for a while. What Tea didn't want to happen probably would happen. I don't know how but it seems possible. 

"I know what you mean," Yugi said quietly, "I don't think our peace is going to last much longer. I think they'll be after both of us, Bakura." I looked at Yugi. No one ever cared for my Ring. Only Father, Yami Marik, my Yami, and myself. Other than that I never worried about anyone trying to steal it. But then again, you need all seven items if you want to do whatever you do with all the Millennium Items.

"I think you're right." I said.

"Hey I know it's early but do you wanna head to the theatre now? We could get snacks and good seats!" Joey said. Yugi looked at me and I nodded in agreement so we began walking back to the theatre no longer talking about evil forces. Thank goodness we got off that subject.

Nanase

Finally we were home (which is an apartment that is still rather new to me since we've only lived there about a month now). Dad, Rakster, and I unloaded the truck and went inside. The first thing we did was check phone messages. There was one for dad about computers, one for Rakseter from his friend, David, and a couple from my friend, Izumi. To describe Izumi in a quick way, she's been my best friend since the first day I met her in the second grade. She's also going to Domino High as a freshman this year and she is a great singer. Apparently she forgot that I was gone for the week because she called once wanting to hang, again because she was bored, and again to yell, "WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT?!" (don't worry she doesn't curse all that much when we hang, when she's at home... I am scared to find out). Rakster called David and my dad went to go talk to the guy about computers (the guy doesn't live very far away). While Rakster was on the phone, I promised myself I wouldn't tell Izumi about the voice thing until I understood it better. She wouldn't understand and say, "You should write a song about it!" or "No more Linkin Park for you!" Either way this was my problem not Izumi's. I'll deal with it myself. When Rakster got off the phone I called Izumi.

"Hello?" Izumi said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Where have you been?!" Izumi asked.

"On vacation! I told you a long time ago!" I said. There was a small pause.

"O ya you did." she said.

"Ya, I did so what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Hey you wanna go see Finding Nemo?!" she asked.

"Didn't we see that the first time it was out in theatres?" I asked.

"Hey you made me see The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King !" she said.   


"You liked it!" I protested.

"That's not the point, remember you said you owed me!" she said. Sadly it was true.

"Well I guess I did well ok when is the movie?" I asked.

"In like... a half an hour." she said.

"All right I'll see you there." I said and then hung up the phone. I grabbed my bag and some money on my way out. I wrote a quick note saying where I was since Rakster would be leaving soon as well for reasons unknown to me. Domino was a big city and there were a few theatres in it and one wasn't too far away. About half way there I met Izumi. Izumi was wearing her camouflage (war print) skirt with a black top. Her bun told me she had just woken up. I looked like she had done it in like thirty seconds. 

"Hey." she said.

"Hi," I said, "sleepy aren't we?"

"Hey it is the last day of summer and I am sleeping in to the max!" she said.

"Alright." I said not wanting to argue.

"How's your writing coming?" she asked.

"Not all that great." I said

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup, I write some good, some bad, and then I get stuck." I said. 

"Oh." Izumi said. I knew she was going to start digging information out of me to find some inspiration for me, and I didn't want her to do that. 

"Crap! We'd better run!" I said. Actually we had like fifteen minutes but I needed to stop the conversation. If I kept lying like this she would figure it out and then get everything out of me for sure. I don't know how she'd know if I were lying but I guess it has something to do with how long we've known each other. 


	10. The First Small Sign

****

Chapter 10 (wow)

__

Ryou

Joey wasn't kidding when he said we were early. Even the ticket guy asked if our clocks were set right. But anyway we got popcorn, sodas, and good seats. Joey and Tristan were already saying quotes from the movie like:

"I wish I could speak whale." and "BUBBLES! BUBBLES! BUBBLES! My bubbles!"

Yugi, Tea, and I were trying to answer those questions that flash on the screen before the movie starts... and sadly we weren't getting many of them right. Not many people were here. I guess it's because it is still early. Then two girls came running in, one had her hair down and the other in a quick bun. 

"You told me we were late!" the one with the bun was yelling.

"My clock's messed up." the other one said. Something in her voice said she was lying, and I doubt the other girl believed her. They sat about four rows behind us, but I could still hear them talking.

"So where'd you go?" the one with the bun asked.

"Kolkhos." the other one said. Kolkhos? That was where I used to live.

"Anything happen?" the one with the bun asked. There was a slight pause.

"No, nothing at all." the other one said. I am almost positive she was lying but it wasn't any of my business. I shouldn't have been listening to their conversation in the first place. After we missed the last few questions, the lights dimmed and the previews began.

_Amane_

I have been trying to figure out where I am for some time now. I don't even know how I got here. After Nanase woke up from that dream I found myself in this room that does have a door but it also has a notebook that somehow has every single thing I ever wrote in it. For now I will add on to that book and reflecting on things I hardly remember writing.

__

Nanase

When we reached the theatre we were still a good fifteen minutes early. After we got snacks we ran into the room where the movie was to be played so we could get good seats. Well that was pointless since it was an early showing and not many people were even there. 

"You told me we were late!" Izumi said.

"My clock's messed up." I quickly lied. 

"So where'd you go?" she asked.

"Kolkhos." I answered.

"Anything happen?" Izumi asked. I froze for a moment. Should I tell her? I thought about it for a brief moment and decided I wouldn't tell her. At least not now. I will tell her when I know for sure what is going on and when we are not in a movie theatre.

"No, nothing at all." I said. I sorta feel bad for not telling Izumi the truth but then again, how can I tell her something I myself cannot explain. I half expected Izumi to ask me if I was lying but she was a little distracted by a picture of Orlando Bloom advertising the movie _Troy_. So we patiently sat and waited for the previews to begin.

**__**

~110 minutes later, after the movie~

Nanase (still)

Izumi and I found our eyes a little damp from laughing during the whole movie. Right now Izumi was talking to two guys who also saw the movie (one had a New York accent and the other had one big point for a hairstyle). I was a little out of it as I walked out the door and ran into someone literally.

"Oh sorry!" the person said with a British accent, "That was my fault." 

Then without warning an image of this guy cutting himself with a knife flashed in my head.

"Are you ok?" the guy asked looking at me with big brown innocent eyes, totally different from the eyes of the guy I just saw. 

I just noticed I was holding my head with my hand.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said trying my best to smile. There is no way this guy cut himself, he seems so nice, but then I saw something, since he was wearing a short sleeve shirt (he was holding his sweater) I could see a thin scar on his upper left arm. I got up and ran off trying to catch Izumi while trying to pretend everything was fine, but it was far from that.

__

Ryou

That was a good movie, Amane would've loved it... Tristan and Joey were talking to one of the girls sitting behind us. When Yugi and I were walking out of the theatre I stopped to think about a quote from the movie when someone ran into me.

"Oh sorry! That was my fault." I said. The person that ran into me was the girl without the bun. She looked as if she was going to say something when suddenly she froze. Her eyes filled with shock and she looked as if she weren't even in the present time.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She came back to reality and looked at me for a moment kind of studying something about me.

"Ya, I'm fine." she said, then she smiled and went to go catch up with her friend. Again she was lying, she wasn't fine. 


	11. What was that?

****

From the Author: i do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the animes i am borrowing names from! 

****

Chapter 11 

__

Ryou

"Did you sense that?" Yami Yugi asked me. I did sense it, so I nodded. 

"Do you think she's an enemy?" Yugi asked.

"No." I said without really thinking about it.

"How do you know?" Yami Yugi asked me.

"I'm not sure myself but something tells me she doesn't have the slightest clue about what she may be a part of." I said.

"Uh... what are you guys talking about?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked at me and said, "Nothing, Tea." 

__

Nanase

I could already feel tears building up from behind my eyes. What the heck is happening to me? Am I losing it? Is this high school stress or something? Is this-

"That was hilarious!" Izumi said to me when I caught up with her. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I know. It was so funny I'm still crying." I said.

"Those guys sitting in front of us were nice." Izumi said. I merely nodded.

"Did you talk to any of them?" she asked me.

"I ran into one of them," I said, "he was nice."  
  
"They're all going to be sophomores at Domino High this year! Isn't that awesome?" she said.

"Yup." I said. _Nope_ I thought.

"Hey you look a little pale, are you ok?" Izumi asked. 

I didn't reply.

"We should head back anyways, I've still got two book reports to do!" she said. I would've asked her why she didn't do them while I was gone or at any other time during vacation but I was too lost in thought to say anything. Maybe going home is the best thing to do right now. So we parted ways and went to our respective homes. I went straight to my room and plopped on my bed and stayed there for a long time.

__

Ryou

"Man that movie never gets old!" Tristan said when we went to lunch at about 11:45 am.

"I know what ya mean." Joey said.

"Ya you guys were right-" Yugi began.

"For a change!" Tea said with a laugh. They continued talking but I didn't really take part or listen. Something about that girl seemed oddly familiar. It wasn't something you could see. It was like... there was something I should've recognized but didn't find. I know that makes no sense but I don't know how to describe it.

"Hey Bakura, what'd you think of the movie?" Yugi asked, interrupting my confusing thoughts.

"I liked it." I said.

"LIKED IT?" Tristan said,"LIKED IT? IT IS THE BEST! HOW CAN ANYONE ONLY 'LIKE IT'?"

"Calm down you guys." Tea said trying to hide her face from people who were staring at us.

"Oh ya, Bakura" Yugi said getting something out of his pocket, "Here's a little something for your birthday. Sorry it's not much but I only had one day to get something." He handed me a small envelope. I opened it. It was a Duel Monsters card. I turned it over to see that it was a Maha Vilo.

"I noticed all of us had a little of each other in our decks but you were kinda left out." Yugi said.

"I thought you liked the Dark Magician, Yuge?" Joey said.

"I like him but he would defiantly Yami. I'm probably a Maha Vilo." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi." I said.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

"Hey I don't have anyone else in my deck." Tristan said.

"Don't you have a Magician of Faith?" Yugi asked.

"Oh ya I do. Looks like it's just you and me in my deck." Tristan said.

Tea gave Tristan a look that said _"what are you thinking?"_ and then glanced at her watch.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late for my dance class!" Tea said, "Happy Birthday Bakura! I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

"Hey Tristan, didn't we sign up for something that's today?" Joey asked.

"DUDE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR KENDO!" Tristan yelled.

"You're taking Kendo?" Yugi and I asked in unison.

"Ya, we really wanna kick someone's keester!" Joey said.

"You mean Kaiba's?" Yugi asked.

"Ya..." Joey said, "Well later guys!" 

"Happy Birthday Bakura!" Tristan said before they left.

After a period of silence Yugi finally said, "Bakura are you done?" I looked at my quarter-eaten cheeseburger. I nodded and we left. We were still early so Yugi offered to keep me company for a little while. 

It was a pretty quiet walk home, I looked at my Maha Vilo and Yugi appeared to be really deep in thought. When we got to my apartment I felt my Yami separate from me (in spirit form) and Yugi's Yami did the same.

"So you were paying attention then?" Yami Yugi asked my Yami. 

"Of course. I sensed something the minute that girl and her friend came running into the theatre." my Yami said.

"Hmm... funny. I thought it was just me." Yami Yugi said.

"Ok who cares who sensed what first!" Yugi said, "We need to know what she has to do with this." 

"She can't have a Millennium Item." Yami Yugi said, "What do you think?" 

"I agree with what Ryou said earlier." my Yami said, "The look in her eyes before she ran off made it evident that she doesn't know what the hell is going on." 

"Wow, that's a first." Yami Yugi said. Yugi rolled his eyes. Obviously our Yamis were trying to tick each other off.

"Well what do you think, _Pharaoh_?" my Yami asked, saying _Pharaoh_ in a weird way. Yami Yugi gave my Yami a cold stare.

"Well after what happened with Marik at Battle City I don't know how to judge people any more." he said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

I think perhaps this is the one time in history when all four of us agreed on something. Yugi and his Yami thought Marik was good after he "saved me" and my Yami fell for his so-called deal and went along with it only to gain nothing. I didn't really trust him however, I slightly appreciate him for getting me to Tea, Joey, and Mr. Muto before my arm bled too much. I know it was part of the charade but I am still thankful.

Yugi looked at my Yami and me and asked, "What did happen back there?"

"I don't know ask Ryou." my Yami said. I tried to remember what happened.

"I'm not quite sure but I think she looked inside my head." I said.

"She read your thoughts?" Yami Yugi asked. I shook my head.

"No, not my thoughts but my memory I think." I said.

"I don't know of any Millennium Items that can do that." Yugi said. Then there came silence.

"I don't think we should try to judge her so quickly." I said.

Yugi shrugged. "I guess so." he said,"It's rude to be talking about her behind her back anyways." Yugi stood up ready to leave so his Yami went back into the Puzzle.

"See ya tomorrow, Bakura, and happy birthday." he said as he left.


	12. A Decision and Some Reflections

From author: I am sooooo so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy and really picky about how I was writing this story! Once again I am soooooooooooooooo sorry!

****

Chapter 12

__

Ryou

"Do you which memory she saw?" my Yami asked me.  
  
"I think it had something to do with my arm," I said, "It's the only thing that could freak someone out."

"Blood?" my Yami asked as if it were surprising.

"It scared Tea." I said. My Yami didn't really care and walked off I guess into the kitchen. I went into my room and looked at a picture of my whole family. I think it's one of the few pictures I have where I am smiling in it. We all looked happy, my father, mother, Amane, and myself, totally unaware of the tragedy that would take place a couple months after that picture had been taken.

"Damn it! I'm a spirit I can't eat!" my Yami yelled from the kitchen making his way into my room.

"Why do you look at that picture?" he asked, "Looking at it isn't going to bring them back."

I didn't answer him. He didn't understand, he doesn't know what it's like to lose two of the most important people on your life in one day... at least he never told me so.

I heard someone unlock the door. Father was home. My Yami went back into his soul room.

__

"I'll leave you alone today. Think of this as a birthday present." he said

"Happy Birthday Ryou!" Father said when I came out of my room. "So did you do anything besides hang around here?"

"Yugi, the rest of the gang, and I saw Finding Nemo and went to lunch." I said.

"That's a good movie!" father said with a very short laugh.

"Oh, and Yugi gave me this card too." I said getting the card out of my pocket and handing it to father. He looked at it.

"I don't really understand this game, is this card any good?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh ya here." father said searching through his bag for something, "this isn't much of a present, but we found a bunch of this at the excavation and so I brought some back for you." He handed me a rock/stone type of thing. It was really smooth, almost like it was intentionally made that way and it was a dark, deep purple. It reminded me of the Shadow Realm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet, we're still trying to figure out what it's composed of." father said.

"Thanks." I said putting the uh... rock into my pocket. Father nodded.

"I'm going go unpack and I know this is going to sound awful but I have some errands to run, do you want to come along?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"All right." he said, so he unpacked, and we left.

__

Nanase

No matter how badly I wanted to forget, no matter what stupid thought popped into my head, I couldn't stop those flashes from replaying over and over again. No matter what they'd come back somehow.

Around three o'clock Rakster came into my room and sat in front of me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"I made a big decision today!" he said. I saw behind him a girl about sixteen standing in the hall, looking at a plant.

"It looks so real." she said with fascination.

"Please don't tell me you're marrying her." I said.

"Nora? No, I'm tutoring her." Rakster said. I sat up on my bed.

"Wait, for one thing school hasn't started and you HATE school!" I said.

"Well that has to do with my decision." Rakster said.

"You mean that wasn't it?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "my decision was that you're going to become the best duelist in the world."

He'd better be kidding.

"Ok, let me explain it to you." Rakster.

__

Rakster (flashback type thing about tutoring)

Ok, ya, so a while ago I needed money to buy cards, so I filled out an application form to be a tutor. Why? I was applying everywhere! Anyway, I got a call from Nora's parents asking if I wanted to tutor her. So when Nanase went to the movies with Izumi, I went to Nora's house to talk to her parents. They started talking to me and asking me questions.

"So Mr. Pants recommended you to be a tutor?" Nora's mom asked.

"Mr. and **_Mrs._** Pants!" I said.

"Well then, I guess there's not much else to ask but I must warn you, this will probably take up most of your free time. So do you want the job?" Nora's dad asked.

"Give me a minute." I said. I went into a corner of the room and pulled out my silver dollar. My decision was if it landed on heads, I'd be a serious tutor, go to a good college, and stuff like that since you need a head to think. If it landed on tails I would turn down the job, go get a mediocre job and be totally committed to dueling. I flipped the coin and....

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled.

"You can't take the job?" Nora's dad asked.

"No _sniff_. I'll take the job. When do I start?" I said.

So ya, that's how it went.

__

Nanase

"What the heck does that have to do with me becoming the best duelist in the world?" I asked Rakster after he finished his story.

"Ah." he said, "See, if I'm working, who's gonna use at least some of my awesome cards?"

"Someone, but not me." I said.

"Wrong." he said," You're going to become the greatest duelist of all time." he said.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Nora asked before I could say anything. I remember being asked if Rakster and I were twins in the past but this was well... uh... different.

"No. This is my sister, Nanase." he said.

"Oh," she said, "So what are you teaching me again?"

"Rakster sighed and muttered, "Everything." and then they left.

__

Ryou

When we were coming home after running errands, father and I picked up some rice bowls and saved them for when until we got home. During dinner we didn't say anything. Eventually Father stood up and went into his room for a moment. I followed him and saw him sitting on his bed looking at the picture of the whole family (the same one I was looking at earlier). I sat down next to him.

"Do you remember my fourteenth birthday?" I asked. Father nodded a little perplexed.

"You called from work around 10:00 and wished me a happy birthday and you told me to tell you all about my birthday when you came home. Well I never told you everything." I said.

"Did something bad happen?" father asked. I shook my head.

"No it was a great day, a good memory I have to look back at. It was back when Duel Monsters was brand new. In the morning Leon and Hikaru came over to play Monster World and mother and Amane made a cake. After they were done Amane wanted to watch us play Monster World. I asked her if she wanted to play. She was so shy about it but she said ok and played Leon. I helped her a little bit and you should've seen the shock on her face when she beat Leon. Hikaru started laughing so hard and soon Leon and I joined in. Mother thought something had happened to us since we were making so much noise. After Leon and Hikaru left, mother gave me a starter pack of Duel Monsters and Amane gave me the Change of Heart card. She told me she was trying to find the best single card she could and also that she knew strong monsters were not the only way to win a duel. I don't know how she knew that, she probably did some research online when I wasn't home and figured that out. But afterward it was really quiet. I knew they were thinking about how to deal with things during the two months you were going to be gone and I kept thinking '_Before I know it, things will be back to the way they should always be.' _ But they didn't." I felt tears building up.

"I miss them." I said

__

Nanase

I left my room to have dinner although I didn't eat or talk much. If my dad noticed he probably thought I was just nervous about starting high school. I went to bed early knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a long, long time. I went through the next day in my head trying to calm myself. I knew for sure I'd see that guy I saw at the theatres so I tried to convince myself that I would be able to control my imagination or whatever it is that made me lose it at the theatre!


	13. School Time!

Ok although sometimes I take criticism the wrong way, I appreciate the constructive criticism. Yes I haven't explained the strengths and weaknesses of the characters I made up, especially Nanase. So sorry about that and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 13**

_It's a new day/ But it all feels old_

_It's a good life/That's what I'm told_

_But everyday it all just feels the same_

_At my high school... Good Charlotte _

_Nanase_

_These words from my CD player/alarm thing woke me up on this, the first day of high school. I looked over at the clock to see that it was... 7:56?! OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I quickly got out of bed and changed into my uniform noticing that the necklace I found didn't look good with the uniform so I tucked it under my shirt... and then I continued running around, getting my stuff ready. I didn't wake up Rakster since freshmen and sophomores are supposed to be at school at eight and then the juniors and seniors come at nine. I think it's so freshman and sophomores can get acquainted with one another but I 'm not sure. Anyway, after I made a quick breakfast (toast bread) and did my hair, I grabbed some mints, my bag, and ran out the door. _

_"At least today is a half-day." I told myself over and over while running. When I arrived at school I saw no one there. I ran towards the doors and quickly stopped and took a few steps back to look at the clock. It was 7:12. Oh that sucks! I read my clock wrong! I heard someone running behind me and I knew who it was already._

"NANASE?! YOU'RE LATE TOO? SHEGARABABA! ('shit' in our own little small language)" Izumi yelled. I grabbed her arm just before she ran past me.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I pointed at the clock. Izumi looked up at the clock. "Oh we're so early." she said.

"Yup." I said.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You want to go find our lockers?"

"Nah, we have loads of time for that." she said.

"Dude, we have loads of time for everything." I said.

We stood in silence.

"I'm hungry, I didn't eat this morning." she said heading off to the cafeteria. I didn't eat much either so I followed her. After we got our food we sat down and ate in silence since we didn't really have much to say.

"How much time before people actually start coming?" Izumi asked. I looked at a clock on the wall.

"About twenty minutes I guess." I said.

Izumi sighed and said, "Great now what do we do?"

I smirked and said, "Wanna learn how to play Duel Monsters?"

Well she fell asleep within about five minutes. That didn't go too well. Izumi liked to sleep and it's hard to wake her up. You pretty much have to scare her to wake her up (trust me I know). So I went through the rules again as if she were still awake.

"Hey you!" someone yelled. I turned around and a couple of girls (juniors and seniors I guess) were setting up a table for SOCCER.

"You look like you have a good kick," one of them said in that sort of way where it sounds like they're complimenting you but they're not, "You're going to try out for soccer right?" they asked.

"Sorry, not this year." I said even though I really thought "_No, I don't like soccer anymore_." I mean it wasn't really I didn't like soccer, (actually I don't like many sports at all), it's just that I have never had any luck when it came to the competitive part of soccer or any sport for that matter. I tried to have fun with it, but eventually everyone gets so caught up in winning it was crazy. It really ruined sports for me. So I don't play spots that often or very well since I'm out of practice and I don't have much talent. I like the arts; acting, singing, dancing, and that sort of stuff. I even like figure skating cause I see it more as an art than a sport.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe next year." she said.

"Ya, maybe." I said. Seeing as that short conversation didn't wake up Izumi, I continued teaching my nonexistent student about Duel Monsters.

_Ryou_

_Surprisingly I did not wake up to the sound of my alarm clock but to the sound of footsteps running outside. I got out of bed and changed my clock's settings so it wouldn't go off. I slowly got my things together and ate breakfast. It was really quiet since Father had to go to Domino Museum relatively early this morning and my Yami was being quiet for some reason. After I finished breakfast I did one last check to make sure I had everything I needed for school. Then I left._

When I arrived at school I saw a bunch of people in my class, a bunch of freshmen, and some upper classmen (and women) who were setting up tables for different clubs and sports (by the way I'm still 20 min early). I noticed the two girls we saw the day before were here and the one who looked like she had just woken up was now not awake at all and the other was playing with her cards.

"And that's how you play Duel Monsters." she said to her sleeping friend.

I felt a quick pang, if she is a duelist then it is very possible that she could have something to do with ...well anything.

_Nanase_

"And that's how you play Duel Monsters." I said. Izumi was still asleep and I don't blame her. I looked around and noticed that more people had shown up. I also saw the guy I (literally) ran into yesterday. Well it would've been rude to not say hi so I got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, my name is Nanase and I'm a freshman." I said.

"I'm Ryou Bakura and I'm a sophomore." he said.

We stood in a brief moment of silence.

"So you're a duelist?" he asked.

"Ya but I suck." I said.

"I doubt it, what kind of deck do you have?" he asked.

"It's a... well I think it... I'm not sure, my brother, Rakster, keeps changing it. He thinks I should change my deck altogether. But I said no so I think it is still some sort of gain life deck." I said.

"HEY BAKURA!" someone yelled from behind us. I looked and saw Bakura's friends run up to us. I had seen all of them yesterday but the only one I knew by name was Yugi.

"Hey guys." Bakura said," This is Nanase she's a freshman and she's also a duelist"

"Really? Cool!" Yugi said,"You're going to join the Duelist Club right?"

_Oh no, there actually is a Duelist Club? I thought._

"You mean they're actually going to have it this year?" Bakura's female friend asked.

"Ya, Tea, two seniors decided to run it so the school allowed it and besides, haven't you heard that rumor about a high school Duel Monsters tournament?" Yugi said.

"Another tournament? All right! Time for me to kick some major butt!" the one with the Brooklyn accent said.

They continued their discussion for a while although I didn't really listen. Something about Yugi interested me. It wasn't his spiky hair, his top rank duelist reputation, or his shortness. It was that pyramid thing he was wearing around his neck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This? It's a puzzle from Egypt." Yugi said. I squatted down to get a better look at it.

"Geez, this must have taken forever to put together. I probably would've worked on it for like five minutes and given up." I said.

"Ya, it did take a while to finish." he said.

Out of curiosity I was going to turn it around but as soon as I touched it ...

"Can I introduce myself, Yugi?" said an older, deeper, stronger voice said. I let go with a jolt and caught Yugi's look of confusion.

"I'd better go find my locker nice meeting you!" I said quickly before running off.

Damn that's the third time something weird has happened to me within three days.

wow this is fun yet hard to write. almost every time I think something up, I watch or hear something right after that sounds almost the same as my idea. I already know the end of this (hee hee) but I need to fill everything in and plus school is not letting up on homework which adds more to my schedule. I am trying to fight the urge to make this a crossover with Yuyu Hakusho or anything that seems interesting but I dunno what I'm going to do right now. I might end up changing the end of this story, cutting this into two different stories altogether since it is so long , or I dunno it's too early to tell.

P.S. Nanase is not a "Mary-Sue", her weakness is that she is not very good at sports.


	14. Duelist Club!

Chapter 14

__

Ryou

After Nanase jolted back at the touch of Yugi's puzzle I was positive she had some part in the whole Millennium Item thing. I suppose Yugi agreed because he glanced at me and then said, "Well maybe she's going to be your next challenge, Joey."

"WHAT?! NO WAY I'M LOSING TO A FRESHMAN! ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S A GIRL!" Joey yelled. Yugi laughed.

"Actually, Joey, I beat you many times last year when I was a freshman." Tea said.

"Ya...well that was before Gramps trained me!" Joey said.

"Excuses excuses." Tristan said.

"Watch it..." Joey said, starting to clench his fists.

"Guys calm down." Yugi said, "Why don't we get ready for first period and _then _you guys can fight."

So we split up to find our lockers and then by that time the bell rang and the new school year began.

__

Nanase

"Dude, are you ok?" Izumi asked me on the way to first period, which was foreign language (well English since it's Japan).

"Ya I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous." I said (well it was true).

"Geez, you shouldn't be nervous, you get straight A's for cryin out loud _and_ you already speak English well." Izumi said.

"Ya, I guess." I said. Izumi rolled her eyes, she knew I always acted this way with anything new. Anyway, we went to our classroom and sat next to each other. I noticed Izumi scanning the class for hot guys and usually I found it fun and I'd even join her but today I wasn't in the mood. The teacher came in and introduced himself as Mr. Montez (ya I know, it sounds Spanish to me too). Then we talked while waiting for announcements. The announcements started off with well duh "IT IS THE START OF A BRAND-NEW SCHOOL YEAR!" like it's a good thing and then they talked a little about club meetings and they actually had a Duel Monsters club. Why this amused me I don't know but at the moment it seemed cool to me, the person who does not even like to enter tournaments. The announcer said to meet in the cafeteria after first period. Since English is a strong point for me, like Izumi said, the class went by rather quickly and I went to the cafeteria to find Rakster, Yugi, Bakura, the New York accented one (Joey I think is his name), the one with the point hairstyle (Tristan) and a couple of other people.

"Ah, I knew you'd come." Rakster said, "If you didn't come, I would've made you come." I didn't say anything and waited quietly for the other people to show up. I noticed that Yugi and Bakura were glancing at me from time to time and it kinda made me feel uncomfortable. Luckily it didn't last long since people came and the meeting began. Rakster and some other senior (who is short) were in charge of the club and asked for our credentials (if any). Yugi, of course, won both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Joey finished second to Yugi at Duelist Kingdom and a respectful forth at Battle City under Kaiba (he's not in the club). Bakura had finished in the top eight at Battle City but with all the controversy they never played out the duels to see who came in 5th, 6th, 7th, or 8th. Some of the other people had gone to Regionals trying to qualify for a big tournament but failed. I felt a little foolish and well bad to say I had never competed in an organized tournament big or small. When it was Rakster's turn to speak I smiled a little. I knew his dueling history and it wasn't bad but the stories were funny, in a pathetic way.

"I've been to Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." he said.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you." Yugi said.

Rakster crossed his arms, "Well you don't know what happened at those tournaments."

"What can we not know?" Joey asked.

"Well at Duelist Kingdom, no one said we had to go to the stinking castle for the finals! I only figured it out when I heard some kid say that later on." Rakster said.

""Why didn't you go after that?" another kid asked.

"I couldn't find it." Rakster said.

"IT'S THE TALLEST THING ON THE ISLAND!" Joey yelled.

"Well maybe to you it was," Rakster said, " but anyway since I couldn't find the castle, I played the eliminators a lot and I even found like five star chips in the water." Yugi and Joey looked at each other.

"Well what about Battle City?" Bakura asked.

"Well I wasn't there right on time for Battle City so I didn't hear that you needed six locator cards to qualify for the finals and that you needed to put them on your duel disk to find the site of the finals." Rakster said.

"So what'd you do?" another person asked.

"I asked around. Ya, people told me numbers like four, eight, seven, and two. I knew they were screwing with me so I called Nanase and she told me it was six. By that time I had already won ten locator cards. But either way I couldn't find the site for the finals since I thought the Disks kept track themselves, and Kaiba Corp would send me a message or something eventually.... but that didn't happen!" he said.

"Man, and I thought my luck was bad." Joey said.

The five-minute bell rang.

"Well, now that we know each other, this is the Dueling Club!" the other senior, Hoy, said. We all went our different directions. I went to my locker and then to my next class, which was Algebra. Now I couldn't stop thinking "_Gosh I must be the worst duelist ever!"_ It distracted me so much during class that I finally asked to go to the restroom. I took my deck with me in my purse and looked at it as I walked from the classroom to the bathroom. I didn't really know where I was walking. Almost like I was in a trance, not really focusing on where I was going. I did not even notice the halls were getting darker and darker as I made my way to the bathroom. Eventually I couldnt even see where I was walking and I began to think I was never going to get to the bathroom, but where was I? 

I heard a deep malicious laugh behind me. I turned around and saw a hooded man.

"Hello little Nanase." he said with an evil grin and a weird glow in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He laughed again and said, "My dear, my identity should be the least of your worries." he said. I was officially lost.

"Nanase, you know so little about what you're involved in." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What am I talking about? Aren't you a little concerned about those flashes you saw when you met Bakura? Or the small voice you're afraid of?" he asked.

How does he know?

"Heh heh heh, your mind might be uncontrollable, but it doesn't hide things very well." he said. What does he mean when he says my mind is _uncontrollable_?

"I see you have your deck with you. Why don't we see how strong your dueling skills really are." he said getting out his own deck. I looked down at my arm and saw a Duel Disk there. Where the heck did it come from? I don't own a Duel Disk!

"Are you scared?" he asked in a mocking way.

"Not at all." I answered inserting my deck into the Disk. The other guy did the same.

"Let's begin," he said, "you go first."

YEY! another chapter completed! this is hard now that school is harder and I keep wanting to change my story in different ways. please keep reading and review! a lot!


	15. Finally, a Duel

I know I know I haven't updated in months, pathetic! But I am sorry that I have had no time to type yet at the moment I will type this chapter and hopefully there will be more to come. O yeah, this is my first duel I'm typing so if it's not that great please don't kill me! Thanks and R&R!

**Chapter 15**

Nanase

I drew my six cards, and to my surprise my hand wasn't that bad.

"I play Dancing Fairy in attack mode and two cards face down!" I said.

"Dancing Fairy? All right then." he said, drawing his card, "I play Vorse Raider in attack mode and- oh, and before I continue, do you notice anything _different_ about this place?"

Ok... this guy is weird, there was nothing wrong... except HOLY CRAP! There were these weird black things with **mouths** flying around.

"Heh, those are the creatures of the Shadow Realm, waiting to devour your soul! Now on with the duel, I play Giant Trunade to return your face down cards to your hand ! (I took back my two face down cards) Now I attack!" he said. The attack only did 200 damage to my lifepoints N-3800 LP... but then I felt a weird tingly feeling in my wrist. I look to see what it was only to find that it was no longer there!

"Your turn." he said.

"I play three cards face down and Cure Mermaid in defense mode." I said.

"You think that mermaid is going to be able to protect you? Come on, little Nanase, you're making this too easy for me! I play Slate Warrior and attack with Vorse Raider!"

"I activate Gravity Bind!" I said.

"Hmm... not bad." he said.

"I draw a card and gain 800 lp N-4600 LP (cool my wrist is back!) and summon Fire Princess in attack mode and end my turn." I said.

"Ah I see, so that's the kind of deck you have. Very well, I play the magic card Treacherous Flame (((I think I misspelled this))) and Dian Keto the Cure Master." Guy- 4500 LP N-3600 LP Darn now my arm is gone. "I also play one card face down and end my turn." he said.

"I draw my card and gain 800 LP while you take 500 LP damage!" I said, "I end my turn." Guy- 4000 LP, N- 4400LP

The guy grinned and drew his card. "I play a monster in defense mode and Remove Trap to destroy your Gravity Bind! I attack your monsters with both of mine. Your turn, my dear." N- 3800LP

Damn it, I forgot I had Wabaku face down! Augh!

"You're done next turn so make this count!" he said. He had to be bluffing, I still have 3800 life points, I'm not doing that bad actually.

"I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." I said. My opponent started laughing so hard I immediately regretted making that move so fast.

"I play Ragaki. You're done now! Feel the wrath of the Shadow Realm and its greatest monster! I sacrifice my three monsters to summon RA!" he yelled.

"WHAT! But Yugi won Ra at Battle City, I know he did, the WORLD knows he did!" I said.

"AH! Or did he? Is this a fake Ra? If you're not sure, let's see if this attack will change your mind!" he said.

There it was, right before my eyes, an Egyptian God.

"ATTACK!" he declared.

"Activate Waboku!" I yelled as a couple of tall monk people appeared in front of me to offer some temporary relief.

"Do you honestly think _they _can stand up against a god!" he said.

The attack went through my last defense like tissue paper.

"NANASE!" the voice said. but as quickly as I heard it, it was gone.

"We shall meet again, my dear, but don't expect me to look like this next time for I have many servants, so keep your eyes open!" after that... everything went black.


End file.
